


Enid and Mariluz Theme Song

by MarimenCarmen2



Category: El Tigre: The Adventures of Manny Rivera
Genre: F/M, Ghosts, Mexican Horror, Surreal
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-15
Updated: 2018-06-15
Packaged: 2019-05-23 12:25:01
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 661
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14934234
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MarimenCarmen2/pseuds/MarimenCarmen2
Summary: The song is performed by the Enid and Mariluz cast.





	Enid and Mariluz Theme Song

"When hinges creak in doorless chambers, and strange and frightening sounds echo through the halls; Whenever candlelights flicker where the air is deathly still - that is the time when ghosts are present, practicing their terror with ghoulish delight!"

A voice is heard as we head to the city of San Maripilar. As the clouds begin to turn gray.

Creepy music box playing

Mariluz look at a victorian style house.

Mariluz saw the ghostly fog in surprise as three shadowy figures emerged from the fog. As the fog disappeared, the shadowy figures reveal themselves as the ghosts of the former polar opposite roommates. Then, the song "Grim Grinning Ghosts" play as Mariluz stared at the ghosts in suprise/fear/confusion/concern.

When the crypt doors creak, and the tombstones quake

Spooks come out for a swinging wake

As Juan Luis's ghost starts to sing, the ghosts of Marilena, Fermin and Carmenita smiled maniacally while looking at Mariluz. Mariluz was just walking away until a group of ghostly bat shadows materialized and circled around her, much to her fright.

Happy haunts materialize

And begin to vocalize

Then, Fermin's ghost appears at a cemetery background sitting on a tombstone while meditating. The other three ghosts standing on each tombstone.

Grim Grinning Ghosts come out to socialize

The ghosts of the polar opposite roommates smiled eerily as they kept singing.

Now don't close your eyes and don't try to hide

Or a silly spook may sit by your side

Mariluz ran away from the ghost bats and kept running through the cemetery background as she hides behind a tombstone. She thought she was safe until she noticed a small ghost bunny next to her.

Shrouded in a daft disguise

They pretend to terrorize

The ghost bunny suddenly jumpscared her as she stared and backed away in horror until she felt a hand on her shoulder, causing her to turn around.

Grim Grinning Ghosts come out to socialize

The ghosts of the polar opposite roommates were right behind her as they each let out an eerily evil smile, which frightens her as she runs away. Mariluz keeps running away as she hears the ghosts laughing eerily off-screen, much to her horror.

As the moon climbs high o'er the dead oak tree  
Spooks arrive for the midnight spree

Mariluz then arrives at the same cemetery scene and pants in relief until a Moon appears, much to her confusion. Then, more ghost bats appear next to her as they, along with Mariluz against her will, did the Skeleton Dance.

Creepy creeps with eerie eyes

Start to shriek and harmonize

Mariluz and the ghost bats kept dancing until she jumped and ran away in horror while the ghost bats flew away.

Grim Grinning Ghosts come out to socialize

Mariluz then ran into a shed to hide there as the ghosts appeared while Juan Luis's ghost locked her inside.

When you hear the knell of a requiem bell

Weird glows gleam where spirits dwell

Inside the shed, Mariluz was breathing heavily until she heard the cry of a baby. She then noticed a baby carriage, indicating that there is a baby here.

Restless bones etherialize

Rise as spooks of every size

Mariluz finds a plush teddy bear and was gonna give it to the baby to calm it down, but was shocked when she found out that the baby turned out to be a skeleton.

Grim Grinning Ghosts come out to socialize

Suddenly, the ghost bats appeared around her and circled her again as Mariluz ran away in fear while leaving the plush teddy bear behind, much to the ghost bats surprise.

Grim Grinning Ghosts come out to socialize!

The ghosts later materialized and sang their last verse as Mariluz ran away screaming. Mariluz saws Enid dressed in a old ballerina costume. Mariluz gasped in awe and shock,but cheered at Enid's performance.

Mariluz hugged Enid much to the half onyro's annoyance.

The logo and the creator's name are shown.


End file.
